


All I want for Christmas

by starrywinter



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Comedy, Funny, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Not sure what else to tag?, Other, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywinter/pseuds/starrywinter
Summary: It's the time of the year again and as Christmas slowly inches closer, Zen eagerly awaits spending the special night with his loved one.
However, when obstacles arise between Zen and his love, will everything go as planned? 
(...it's more than what I worded out, summaries are not my thing I'm soz)





	

Christmas was just another one of those evil corporation schemes to increase their sales. That was true for people like Jumin, who took advantage of this time of the year to launch new themed projects. If he could sneak in one or two cat-related products, that would be considered his Christmas present. 

So while Jumin sipped wine merrily at home with Elizabeth 3rd, Jaehee was once again buried in piles of work. Seven's 'grand Christmas feast' was most likely his treasured meal of Honey Buddha Chips and Ph.D. Pepper. 

Yoosung would be lost in the world of LOLOL- wait, he had the most proper family out of everyone in the RFA so he probably would be having a normal, blissful night with them. 

None of these applied to Zen though. Oh no, for him, Christmas was the treasured time to be spending with his loved one. 

Just thinking about it made butterflies swirl around inside him, sending a shower of bliss every time they batted their silky fine wings. 

There was no one Zen would rather spend this festive night with; his loved one held so closely to his heart that other girls would never be able to compete. 

Christmas Day had already been sweetly planned out for the two of them- there was no need for a schedule when he already had everything jotted down in the notes of his soul. 

On Christmas Eve, Zen was fully occupied with a whirlwind that was his job. It was a demanding force which whisked away every second that could've been spent on meeting people or going on dates, but for now, the soothing balm to this fact was that at the end of the day, his darling would be there, waiting to rinse off all his troubles. 

Just one look at his sweetheart was like a sip of hot tea during winter, the warmth sliding down his throat and pooling in his belly. One look and everything else melted away, like a blurry mass sharpened by a focus in his lens. 

Christmas morning when he woke up, Zen's treasured one wasn't by his side. It was a tragedy to not be able to be see his love every second of the day, but it was a hard fact that had to be accepted. 

Thankfully, the savior of their romance was his phone, the link that connected him with his desire anytime he wished. 

As part of his daily routine, Zen stepped out of the shower, water still rolling off his chest and unto the tiles. Droplets clung to the bathroom walls and steam would've clouded the mirror if only he had one. He was still a struggling actor, and had to stick to having less in order to maintain a living. 

Zen made sure his hair, like silver silk, was properly dried and heavenly to touch. He was drop dead beautiful everyday, but today was special. It was Christmas with his dearest and he had to look better than his best, if that was even physically possible. 

A smile curved on his lips, Zen reached for his phone to see how his darling was doing. 

But when he clicked the home button, the screen stayed black, a hollow void that collapsed his joy into fragments and scattered them asunder. Zen cursed, pressing the button repeatedly, but to no avail. The battery must've spoilt after an unwise decision of numerous selfies in the shower, and now Zen was paying the price. 

Zen swore again, putting his phone aside and checking the clock. If he wanted to spend Christmas with the flame of his soul, he better get moving immediately. Putting on his coat and grabbing his wallet, he dashed out to reunite with the love of his life. 

Snow fell from the sky like wingless angels, drifting through the air before gently landing on the ground. Lovers intertwined their hands, strolling beneath the ever-changing sky; their breaths escaping in white puffs, slowly floating up before vanishing into the coldness. 

Night descended, painting the crystal blue sky in a deep cerulean blanket, darker than any jewel and smoother than rich velvet. 

Zen's night was by far over though, before anything could happen, he hurried to the stores, flinging the doors open in a rush. He was still panting when he slammed his purchase on the counter. After paying for it, he was finally, finally ready. 

So under the twinkling midnight blue canvas and fluffy snowflakes, Zen drew out what he bought and gazed at it lovingly. Screw those lovesick people out there, bathing in this disgustingly romantic atmosphere. Who cares if they had girlfriends or whatever? 

The other members of the RFA lost themselves because of love, and look where that had got them. It would never compete with what he had spent a whole grueling day chasing after: 

_A mirror._

Zen held it up, soaking in the sight of the best thing that ever happened to him in his life so far- his face. His flawlessly sculpted features, irresistibly kissable lips, and alluring crimson eyes- they were his precious, his sweetheart, his darling. And geez, he hadn't even gotten to other parts of his body yet. How on earth could someone so perfect as Zen himself exist? It was a puzzling question he asked himself everyday, but why search for an answer when he could just admire himself some more? 

Of course, a mere mirror with his reflection wasn't enough- this was for Zen's eyes only, and his face was something that deserved to be seen by everyone. He had managed to get his phone repaired as well, so he pulled it out, held it up and dropping a sultry wink at the camera, Zen took the most stunning, gorgeous, divine selfie ever. 

And he hit 'send' to the chatroom. 

_»»-------------¤-------------««_

Looking at all the responses to his selfie from the active members of the RFA, Zen laughed softly to himself. Everyone's replies were typical of them; Jaehee's swooning and the others' mild distaste. 

It was something warm, familiar, and almost enough to fill the gap in his chest that was there no matter what he did. Almost. 

Setting down the mirror and keeping away his phone, Zen's gaze settled at everything else around him. The faint smile on his face slowly became a forgotten ghost as he saw enamored couples, giggling sweetly and peeking shyly at each other under the dazzling night sky. 

Zen was the only one by himself in this place, and that incited an illogical sense of shame within him. He had managed to spend the whole of Christmas keeping himself occupied with the petty troubles of narcissism, but now that it was over, he just felt so...empty. 

The snow from the heavens that glided down around him was an adorable addition to the shared knitted scarves and boots sliding across the sidewalk, but it simply made everything feel colder to Zen. He shivered slightly even though it wasn't that chilly, and averted his gaze to the ground. 

His fingers involuntarily tightened into a fist, but Zen forced a smile, working the corners of his lips to tilt up even if no one was looking. He had to look good after all! Even if there was no one around him to look good for but himself. 

Zen slowly let out a sigh, wisps of his hot breath dissipating before him as he wiped at his eyes. 

It really was hard being this lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST EVER FANFICTION AND I WRITE ZEN/HIMSELF (OTPP) #SORRYNOTSORRY I apologize for vomiting out this poop...it perpetuates the idea that Zen is extremely narcissistic and therefore unlikable but seriously though, that's not it. This is set during pre-MC time, and he probably used his ego to cope with not having anyone by his side.
> 
> Merry Christmas to all! I hope I continue writing more fics and meeting people in this community~


End file.
